


Boy King Sam for Michelle

by mAd_parnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, I misuse tags on purpose, It's all for a higher cause, M/M, harmless little dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAd_parnes/pseuds/mAd_parnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look above it's all there...except for the stuff that spoils the story...thats not there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy King Sam for Michelle

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Michelle one of our wonderful beta-readers.  
> About the fic:  
> To make one thing clear, this is not badfic  
> This is how I am convinced it would go down...in canon...if wincest were canon...though I am also convinced wincest is canon, they just haven't had their first time yet...they are latebloomers...I think the writers don't let them have sex because it would take away so much conflict, it's what my muse says and she is right about those things, she knows her stuff and found Michelle...I like Michelle...did that sound lewd?Michelle, should you be a cop pretending to be a teenage girl, first:  
> You're off age where I live and nd:  
> I like you as platonic as I am able to like someone...I have not once imagined what you look like naked...ups...now I have only once imagined it...we should end the onesided creepy conversation here or Bee is going to delete it...xxxJo

**Boy King Sam for Michelle**

 

by Joseph Shatner

 

 

 

“Kneel.”

 

“Did you loose your fucking mind, Sammy?”

 

“I said:

Kneel.” *flickshishand*

 

“Shit. These psychic powers of your's are so powerful.”

 

….

 

“I feel oddly turned on by them.”

 

…

 

“Sammy, I don't know what to do with all those new and confusing feelings. You have to tell me what to do.

Please, master.”

 

…

 

“Oh no, not the silent treatment. I beg you please, Your Majesty.”

 

*Bitchface*

 

“AhhhNoo! The disdain on your handsome features, my king, burns my-” *flail*

*hystericlaughter*

*rollsonthefloor*

 

“I asked for one thing, Dean. To take this serious.”

 

*slapsthefloor*

*triestobreathe*

*wheezesandpuffs*

 

“What? You engage in LARPing but can't play along for one little fantasy of mine?”

 

…

 

“You asked me to do far more ridiculous things. I always kept my head on the game.”

 

*snickers* “There is ridiculous, then there is LARPing and then on a whole new level, is You, in a harness and a leather speedo.”

 

Dear Reader, dear Michelle, at this point of the story Sam realizes that there are drawbacks to having a sexual relationship with your brother. Your older brother. Who wouldn't even take you serious if you were fucking Batman gone bad.

He would point at the tights and laugh himself silly.

 

“You had no problem with the harness last time we used it, Dean.”

 

“Ya, I will admit it's perfect - when I ride your ass. But from down here, it looks-hhmpf”

 

“I hate you.”

*stompsoff*

*bangswiththedoor*

 

“Sammy, don't be like that, come back.”

 

…

 

“Open the door.”

 

…

 

“You looked very threatening. The leather, the muscles – did you pump them up before-”

 

*ripsopenthebathroomdoor* “One more try to kill my fantasy and I will gag you.”

 

*gulps* “Yes, sir.”

 

….

 

….

….and if they haven't died of dehydration they will live happily ever after...or die a lot and break your heart if you prefer canon.

 

The end

 

 

Thanks

*bowstotheaudience*

Michelle, you will get the obligatory three kisses

xxxJo...I hope Bee doesn't get jealous. They are usually reserved for her.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
